


boys love girls and boy(s)

by seakissed



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: !! universe, 3a group chat bec i said so!!, Multi, chatfic, izumi being the tsundere he is, kaoru realizing he is bi, keito is suffering, leo chiaki nazuna and rei are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakissed/pseuds/seakissed
Summary: kaoru comes to a Realization and subsequently texts his friends (yes, he's no longer the weird ass fucker he used to be in high school, he can say he's friends with Boys and not gag)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	boys love girls and boy(s)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! mira, ur author here~  
> this is a quick lil upload to get this out of my drafts and maybe garner more motivation to complete this? by seeing if anyone else would want to read this or if im just being self indulgent lol  
> this is not complete!!! i do plan to edit and reupload this eventually so,,, take this as a test run!  
> right now i've only focused on reikao but more ships n friendhip dynamics will b there!!

**aaa**

_(kaowo, izoomi, Shu Itsuki, ecchi, keboyito, ryuseired!)_

hello my lovely friends that i love very much

i would like your help 

**izoomi:** s~o annoying its like 9 am wtf do you want

**Shu Itsuki:** Good morning, everyone.

**ecchi:** Hello hakaze-kun. Hello sena-kun. Hello bingus-kun

**Shu Itsuki:** I changed my mind. It is no longer a good morning. Goodbye. I will be taking my leave. 

**ecchi** : My, my itsuki-kun, you wound me. Why’d you even respond to that? 

**Shu Itsuki:** Please die, you reprehensible toad. Who even told you about bingus? Surely your sense of humor is more suited to those ugly yellow looking abominations.

**izoomi:** im more curious why YOU know bingus

ladies, ladies, pls, lets get along now….

wheres moricchi and keito-kun

**izoomi:** saving kitties?

**ecchi:** organizing his redbull can collection

**keboyito:** Incorrigible. It is not like I rely on those drinks enough to warrant such a suspicion

i remember tenshounin-kun boasting about how he made a wall out of ur redbull cans between u and him while u were lecturing him

and u didnt even notice,,,,i think that speaks for itself,,,,,, 

oh?

nice username, keito-kun

**keboyito:** WH

**keboyito:** HUH????

_keboyito changed their username to kazumiho_

**hazumiho:** What kind of username is “keboyito” and who changed it confess your sins immediately or I WILL call an impromptu lecture

**izoomi:** ah, so THIS is what leo-kun meant by “bringing the inner keito out”

**ecchi:** Aha I suddenly feel the need to make myself scarce…. 

**hazumiho:** IT WAS TSUKINAGA???? 

INCORRIGIBLE 

WHERE IS THE GREMLIN

how’d he get his hands on ur phone anyways 

**hazumiho:** WHY AM I AN EBOY

**Shu Itsuki:** I do not seem to understand the significance of the username either. Is it a pun of some sort?

**izoomi:** eboy. k eboy ito

**Shu Itsuki:** Electronic boy ito?

**izoomi:** why do you know BINGUS but not eboy??????? the fuck shu-kun??? arent you supposed to know about fashion and stuff?

**Shu Itsuki:** I was not aware that eboys were Fine Art?

**hazumiho:** Why am i an “eboy”

**izoomi:** i think eichi-kun showed leo-kun something from your DEADMANZ era

all those chains and chokers, huh keito kun? very sexy 

**hazumiho:** EICHI 

EICHI

EICHI GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE

EICHI

EICHI IM GOING TO SEND YOU TO NARAKA

**Shu Itsuki:** What a pleasant sight.

As they say,

Get his ass, Hasumi.

**izoomi:** hey shu-kun what the fuck

**hazumiho:** Okay but by that logic my being an eboy was in the past

Akatsuki focuses on traditional japanese culture, after all

Do you think eboys do archery?

  
  


wow i simply must ask rei-kun for more details if it gets you THIS riled up, keito-kun

also,,ur still kinda one,,, 

**hazumiho:** I will choose to ignore your first text

What

How

ur hair

**hazumiho:** What’s wrong with my hair

middle part

**hazumiho:**?????

**izoomi:** shut up everyone for a minute god

how do any of you ever get anything done without me around

kaoru-kun, didnt you come here begging us for your help?

begging???

im sorry i beg UR pardon~

**izoomi:** youre pardoned. now continue

i-

ok,,,,

i uh,,,,,,,.

ahaha this is so ,,,,,,,

**izoomi:** what the hell are you getting nervous fo~r

**hazumiho** : Hakaze has a delicate heart

Leave him alone

is this supposed to make me feel better

**izoomi:** kaoru-kun we won’t judge you, okay? spit it out

i mean i will admit i laughed when nazunyan told me about a certain incident w you but it’s not like i think you’re any dumber for it, y’know? 

**Shu Itsuki:** Nito and Hakaze? Not a common pairing, I think? What was the incident, if I may ask?

**izoomi:** AHHAHAH so kaoru asked nito out because he thought he was a girl

**Shu Itsuki:** Ah, ever the playboy. Hakaze, did your inability to think with your brain instead of your dick blind you?

OH MY GOD

SHU KUN U LIT RALLY JUMPED OUT THE SECOND FLOOR WINDOW WHEN U SAW NITO KUN OK SHUT UP GAY ASS

ANYWAYS 

NO NEED TO BULLY ME

ILL TELL YOU ALL

or should i,,,,,,

**hazumiho:** Now, now everyone

Hakaze is being serious and opening up to us despite us being boys

for the love of fuck pls let the “kaoru being nice to BOY?!” joke die 

i know i act super carefree but im actually trying to change that~

**Shu Itsuki:** Apologies, Kaoru. We didn’t have any ill intentions but it is true that you are trying and our jokes may be disheartening to hear.

**izoomi:** ,,yes Shu-kun’s right. you’ve been putting in the effort. it was in bad taste

go on kaoru-kun, we’ll stop with these jokes 

woah!! it’s okay i don’t mind the jokes that much! just wait until after i tell you what i need help with, okay~

i think i like rei-kun

**izoomi:** YOU WHAT

HUH????????

**Shu Itsuki:** Rei? Good taste, Hakaze. 

Wait a minute.

**hazumiho:** Kaoru??????????????

I KNOW I KNOW

I DONT KNOW EITHER??????

**ecchi:** Hakaze-kun, that’s,,, dare i say it? very gay.

WHY AM I SUFFERNING

IS THIS A GAY PANIC

WAIT IS IT A “””GAY””” PANIC 

AM I BI?????

BI PANIC????

**izoomi:** the fact that youre more concerned about how youd label it than the actual content and cause of your panic,,,, thats some keito-kun shit

**hazumhi:** Sena do you ever get tired of being an asshole

**izoomi:** no, it’s my one true calling in life

anyways, back to the point

a guy panicking over liking another guy seems pretty gay to me...but in your case, it’d be bi, wouldn’t it?

i mean, you did feel attraction towards girls, right? 

unless

IT WAS ALL A COVER BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T DEAL WITH YOUR INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA

hey i’m not a shitty teen movie protag? cut me some slack, y’know ~

all my feelings towards all the girls i went out on dates with were sincere!!!

shu-kun dont u dare send anything

i can see you typing

we get it, you’re a romantic, you wanna fall in love with ur soulmate and get married and have like 6 kids

**Shu Itsuki:** How’d you

anyways thats what i thought too? but doesnt bi mean it’s like a 50/50 split????

rei-kun’s the only guy i,,,,,

i can’t type it out again HELP

this is so embarrassing 

**hazumiho:** Hakaze who told you that

**izoomi:** look at our kaoru-kun growing up

a 50/50 split??? this is where i make a math joke but im gay

senacchi shut the fuck up

keito-kun??? it’s not like that?????????

**hazumiho:** No, bi people may have leanings or preferences

It’s certainly not an even split down the middle for everyone, that’s for sure

Even if you like only 1 guy it does still mean you’re bi

oh wow

the more you know

so im……. bi?

huh feels WEIRD

**izoomi:** idio~t, you do know you don’t Have to label yourself if you don’t want to?

hmm well

saying “i like girls but only you kno who” is a mouthful

ill just. bi

**izoomi:** alright the great izumi sena saves the day once again

ok sena

anyways

thank you guys! ok now ill be leaving ahah im soo busy yknow me, always working~

**hazumiho:** No problem, but also, no

no???

**izoomi:** you’re not leaving till you spill

hello? is my life some reality show? now why the fuck

**izoomi:** ur just a baby bi

let us veterans guide you on this path

ur giving us the deets idc

**ecchi:** Oya, hakaze-kun? what a surprise! love is such a beautiful thing

**hazumiho:** Too bad YOU won’t get to experience it I’m going end you

**Shu Itsuki:** Ah, it is a good morning again.

**izoomi:** i love all this bonding but yknow what’s sad?

we cant make fun of kaoru-kun anymore….

glad to see he’s not a stinky het anymore but </3

senacchi i hope the grocery store runs out of ur shitty vitamin yogurt drink things

**izoomi:** shut the hell up "disgrace of the marine biology club"

kaoru-kun u don't get to call out keito for having eboy hair

u literally have a mullet shut up

i JSUT realized i was bi ok cut me some slack

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading eheheh!!!  
> i know i said that ill be reuploading but if you have any constructive criticism or you wanna say anything PLS dont hesitate to leave a comment!!!!


End file.
